The War
by KeepOnImagining
Summary: The war was getting intense. The one inside his heart. He had to wage it.


**One shot on a couple a like...well a pairing. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. That belongs to Rick Riordan. I also don't own those lyrics down there. That belongs to Paramore.**

* * *

It was torturous. He couldn't have his...he wasn't sure what to call her. Admirer? Lover? Crush?

Crush, Malcolm thought. She is my crush.

He was crazy about her since he met her. Except they always got into fights after the meeting. Now days they talk and laugh which is weird. That wasn't her personality but maybe he made this personality come out. Maybe she only laughed and smiled when he was around.

Malcolm laughed out loud, bitterly. Yeah right. Him? He was just...Malcolm, the smart one from the Athena Cabin. He has been on numerous quest since he got to Camp-Half Blood and has fought in the Titan War. But so did she.

He didn't know if his crush found him impressive or just silly. No, what was silly was that he was actually crushing on her. What would his siblings say? What would his Mom say? She would probably give Malcolm a scolding, talking about how he could do better. To him, he could do worse. She was no daughter of Aphrodite but that didn't matter to him. She was beautiful.

And taken, Malcolm thought.

It didn't help matters that Annabeth his nosy sister was trying to pry information out of him.

"Is it Kayla from the Hermes Cabin?" she would ask.

"No."

She hesitated. "Katie."

He once had the biggest crush on the daughter of Demeter, with her black flowing hair and grass green eyes. She almost made him forget about his current crush. But she was also taken. But this girl, the one he liked now, they had so much in common.

"Don't be silly." he would tell her.

Annabeth still thought he had a crush on Katie. Maybe he did but it was so small, it almost wasn't there.

"Tell me!" she would plead. The terrible thing about it was that he wanted to. He wanted to wage the war inside of his heart and confess to Annabeth. He could not just get her out of his mind. The brown hair. He could also not get her boyfriend put of his mind. What would he do to Malcolm if he found out? Not that Malcolm couldn't fight but he would like to avoid any physical contact with the boy.

"You would laugh." he told Annabeth. Annabeth sighed.

"Malcolm that is ridiculous. I would never laugh! You are my brother and I wish to help you get with your crush." she said.

"Since when did you become a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Tell me!"

"Okay. I will give you a hint. This girl that I like...I have liked her since I met her."

"Are you still into her?"

"Well duh!" Then Annabeth did something surprising.

_"I'm into you. Baby not a day goes by that I'm NOTTT INTOOO YOUUU!" _Annabeth sang. She sounded horrible.

"Very funny Annabeth. Is that Paramore?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Now Malcolm your hint is very wrong." she said. His eyes widened. How can a hint be wrong?

"What?" he asked.

"Well how am I suppose to know who you liked since you first met her?" Malcolm felt stupid. She had a point.

"Fine. I will give you another hint." Annabeth grinned.

He took a deep breath. "The person who I like is a girl." That earned him a punch.

"Malcolm!" she exclaimed.

"What? It is a hint. Now you have to guess which girl I like. Too bad there's like hundreds at camp."

"Malcolm I know you like a girls...unless there is something you aren't telling me." She put her hands on his face, those grey eyes looking so innocent. "Please." she whispered. He knew he couldn't hide it much longer. The war was getting intense. The one inside his heart. That brown hair flashed in his mind. Those brown eyes. The way she carried herself as a leader. She was strong. He had to wage it.

"Promise you wont tell and laugh?"

"I promise."

Well there was no backing down now. He took a deep breath.

Now it had been two weeks since he told Annabeth.

She didn't approve.

Not that he could blame her but nothing could change his mind. Even if he had to listen to Annabeth's scolding.

_"You're dating Percy Jackson." _He wanted to say. _"Our Mom doesn't like his dad."_

But of course he didn't say that. He couldn't. Because the person he liked was nothing like Percy Jackson. It was different and Annabeth would have told him that.

He sighed. Right now he was heading to the arena although the Athena cabin was at archery. He didn't care, he had to see her. To say goodbye. He couldn't have her and he never would. Best to see her one last time.

_"No matter what happens I have to tell myself to move on."_

He nodded his head. He _would_ move on.

He found her sparing with one of her siblings. Wow, she was good. Amazing. It made sense. She was a born fighter.

All around people were yelling, edging on the two fighters. Malcolm watched for a while, while the two siblings slashed at each other, creating some nasty cuts. But they were both fine in the end. She had won.

"Maybe a rematch when you're better." she said. The guy grinned.

"Oh, but you weren't saying that last night when I basically kicked you out of your bed."

She was about to say something when she spotted him. Malcolm waved. She ran over to him.

"Hey Malcolm. Aren't you suppose to be at archery?" she asked.

"Yeah but I figured I would stop by. Shame though. I was hoping you would get your ass kicked." he said, grinning. That earned him a punch.

"I never get my ass kicked. Now run along. Pretty sure there are other girls who want to hear those smart ass remarks you always have." she said.

"Don't pretend you don't love them." he said. She rolled her eyes and headed back to the arena, going to beat up more people.

Before she left he took a good look at her. A few scratches, and her straight hair in a messy pony tail.

It didn't matter to him.

Clarisse La Rue was beautiful.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
